Awkward
by Fem-inja
Summary: The boys of the Titans tower thought they had a pretty good grasp on the definition of awkward...." Raven/Starfire. Oneshot. Nothing explicit, just rated M to be safe.


**Just a little Oneshot that I thought up wrote in about an hour. Hope you like it! Reviews please! They make me feel special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did, that would be awesome. : )  
**

* * *

The boys of the Titans tower thought they had a pretty good grasp on the definition of awkward.

Awkward was that stifling silence that filled the room after someone said something abhorrently stupid or offensive. Awkward was trying to pick up a girl, only to realize her large, muscular, two-hundred pound father was standing right next to her. (Not that they had much to worry about from normal citizens, but still… Definitely awkward.) Awkward was that time when Beast Boy tried to snag a pair of Raven's underwear—the purple ones with the grumpy little rain clouds—right from her dresser drawer and the door slid open to reveal none other than the little princess of darkness herself, back early from her poetry café reading.

They were certainly clever boys, smart too. There was no reason they wouldn't know the definition of awkward.

But when the three male members of the super team came back early to surprise the girls with takeout from their boy's night out and found Raven and Starfire entwined on the couch in a not-so-appropriate way, making not-so-appropriate noises, with a not-so-appropriate amount of clothing….

Let's just say their entire definition of "Awkward" was burned, stomped on, thrown out the window, and redefined.

Starfire's brilliant emerald eyes looked up at their newly acquired crowd in horror. She screeched, grabbing a throw pillow over her chest and ducking behind the couch back. Raven snarled, throwing up a solid wall of telekinetic energy to shield them from on looking eyes.

The boys could only stand there and blink as the rustling of clothes being put back on drifted around the room. Well, Cyborg dropped the crate of takeout. But other than that, only standing and blinking.

Finally, after what seemed like ages the black wall dropped, revealing Raven and Starfire in their recently acquired state of redress. Starfire couldn't look any of them in the eye, clinging to Raven's cape and biting her bottom lip as her cheeks burned like hottest inferno imaginable. Raven, however, had a completely opposite attitude about the whole situation, looking each of the men square in the face with a rather vicious glare.

"You're early." Raven's voice was a low growl. Small wisps of black energy darted around her like electricity, stimulated by her obvious emotional outburst.

There was that stifling silence, clinging to everything. Tears began to well up in Starfire's eyes and she buried her face in Raven's cloak. Raven wrapped a small arm around her protectively. Her amethyst eyes narrowed at the still-stunned boys as if it was their fault Starfire was upset.

Robin and Beast Boy gaped openly. Apparently the little hamsters running the wheels in their heads had gone into cardiac arrest fallen over dead. Cyborg, however, had a better hold of the situation and realized that if they didn't leave quickly Raven might crush all three of them into something akin to the size and shape of a golf ball.

"Ummm. We were just… leaving." He stuttered quickly, hoisting Beast Boy and Robin over his shoulders. He indicated to the takeout with a nervous jerk of his head. "W-we brought back takeout. In case you were hungr-"

"Leave!" Black energy flared up around her as Raven pointed to the entrance of the residence wing. Cyborg nodded quickly and bounded out of the room, two shell-shocked friends in tow.

As soon as the door had swung shut, Raven sighed with relief and turned to Starfire, pulling the taller girl into an embrace.

"They would have found out sooner or later, Star." She gently kissed her lover on the top of her head, running a hand through fiery red tresses.

"I-I know." Starfire sobbed, face buried into the crook between Raven's neck and shoulder. "But, I-I did not believe it would be like _this_!" The Tamaranean shuddered. "I fear that they will hate us!" She wailed.

Raven hushed the sobbing girl, fingers massaging small circles into the back of her neck. "Just give them time to recover. That was probably… startling… to walk in on. They're our friends, they're not going to hate us."

Starfire nodded, seemingly comforted.

Back in Cyborgs room however, no one was comforted.

"What- What was that?!" Beast Boy screamed, hands flailing above his head.

"Well," Cyborg started. "It was obviously Raven and Starfire on a couch doing some pretty interesting-"

"WE KNOW!" The two other boys shouted in unison. Cyborg lifted his hands in surrender, an amused smirk on his face. Calmly he sat down on his bed as the two paced about furiously.

"Hey, you guys are just jealous cause your two leading ladies are getting it on without you."

Robin and Beast Boy fumed silently, not denying it was the truth. But really, what reaction were you supposed to have when you found out the object of your affection was in a relationship with what you had assumed was their best girlfriend?

Girlfriend. Looks like that term had taken on a whole new meaning for the two energy powerhouses on the team.

"Relax you two. We just saw something Titan fanboys have been dreaming about since the team formed."

The half-robot's enthusiastic grin and thumbs up was met with flat glares. They did not look like they were about to 'relax' any time soon. Cyborg shrugged, pitying them for the lack of appreciation.

"Well, let's just give the girls some time to cool down." Cyborg leaned back, flopping down on his bed. "We should probably apologize for intruding on… their moment. You know, when Raven doesn't look at us like she wants to rip every bone from out body. When things are less…"

"Awkward?" They finished for him.

Cyborg nodded, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, awkward.'


End file.
